


A Hunter's Life

by johannawrites



Category: Supernatural
Genre: Fanfiction, Gen
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2015-03-13
Updated: 2015-03-13
Packaged: 2018-03-17 16:52:57
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 593
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/3536936
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/johannawrites/pseuds/johannawrites
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>It started with one Demon. One Demon that destroyed and totally changed my life. This is it now. My story. And this story I want to tell you...</p>
            </blockquote>





	A Hunter's Life

It was night. The sky wasn't clear. There was only a bright spot that had to be the light of the moon. I was in my room and packed. I packed for the adventure. I never believed in this _things_. And now? Why do I belvieve in them now? The answer may sound weird, but it's easy. It was one night... or day?! I can't really remember. I deleted this moment, this memory. I just wanted to forget it. Forever. And Always. I never thought this was possible - just like this.

 

I try to remember this terrible moment just to tell it you. And so you can understand my story afterwards. A story that was created because of this _things_. Okay... Let's start:

 

Like I said: I can't remeber if it was day or night when my Friend JJ asked me to go along. Go along to a kind of a disco. A kind because: it was inconspicuous. You wouldn't notice the whole thing as disco. But more later... I didn't want to go there. I never was and never will be this sort of human: Go to partys or concerts or something similar. I did it for her.

 

Only her. We weren't longer than 2 years Friends. But this was enough. She was my best Friend I ever had. Maybe you know this Friendships of movies. We were just like it. Of course without the whole Drama. We were normal. Not super clever. Not popular. Just normal. Okay... a little bit crazy but who isn't a bit crazy?

 

So we drove to the city that is the next biggest: Lawrence. In case you don't know were this is: Kansas. It's beautiful. A few year ago I would have said something different. But now, 18 years old, I love it. I like to go to Lawrence. But not today.

 

The whole time driving there I just thought that I could lay in my bed and watch the new season from my favorite TV-Show I waited for the whole month. But I promised JJ that we go together to this Disco.

 

We drove on a Freeway along big trees that give an amazing picture in Spring and Fall. Of course I know that as a Photographer. I just take Pictures as a Hobby. It's a great thing to do. Just take a picture of everything that is on your way. Beautiful and relaxing, right?

 

After about 25 minutes we arrived at the Disco. Like I said: You wouldn't notice that this is a Disco. You could compare it to a chinese Shop in China-Town. It was red and didn't have Windows. There were just black rectangles with ornaments on the sides.

 

JJ parked the car -a beautiful blue Beetle- and we went inside. You didn't have to pay something. You just got a stamp -an ugly little dragon- and got pushed forward into a hot and stuffy room. Compined with the really loud music I got dizzy. I needed something to drink and a rest.

 

As soon as I finished the glass water I lost JJ. She just disappeared but I found her again. She danced with a weird guy. I thought I know him. I don't know... He just looked so familiar.

 

Don't judge me but I really brought a book. I looked for a quite place and started to read. Some people say I'm bored and a spoilsport but I don't care. If they could see me now they would think different. If I just would be like this in those days...

 


End file.
